


What're Friends For

by Calendar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Explicit Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, Omegaverse, PWP, Reverse Cowgirl, Toys, f/m - Freeform, straight up smut with a sprinkle of plot i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendar/pseuds/Calendar
Summary: You and Genji are old pals, been with each other through thick and thin. But when he runs into some omega problems, can you, a beta, help him through them?





	What're Friends For

**Author's Note:**

> “Anata” is the polite form of “you” in Japanese, but can also be used as an endearment for spouses, usually wives to husbands. But I ain’t about no gender roles. Consider “anata” to mean “darling, dear, honey”, etc. Used coyly.

You hadn't heard from Genji in a few days.

Now, not having contact for anywhere from a day to a whole week wasn't a big deal, considering you were both illegally carrying out missions for a should-be-disbanded Overwatch. But you had gotten back from your last mission a few days ago, and unlike the two of you were want to do, he didn't meet you at the hangar. You also knew, after slightly coercing Angela, that your best friend was not on any missions currently.

You frowned. This just would not do.

You had decided that, after dinner, you would head over to his room with some soup. The possibility that he was sick also crossed your mind, but even then, the two of you pinged back and forth on your personal devices, keeping up constant contact.

The two of you were best friends, and despite what many of the other agents speculated and insinuated, that was the extent of your relationship. You had been there before Overwatch fell and had been originally recruited into Blackwatch at the same time as both Jesse and Genji. The friendship between the three of you was ironclad. You were almost like family.

Almost.

You and Genji has been close from the get-go, both very angry when you were recruited for very different reasons. He was angry at his brother. You were angry at the world. Somehow, between the two of you, a kinship had formed, and then something more.

It had started out tumultuous, as angry people were likely to be in any intimate situation, which then lead to the secret, quiet moments. The two of you had dabbled with the idea of dating, of committing solely to each other, but it never really worked out. You were so wrapped up in your anger, and he in his revenge that there was no room in your hearts. But your friendship never suffered, and your love and support never wavered over the years.

Even after the disbanding of the original Overwatch, even when Genji disappeared into the mountains, even when you moved where the wind took you, the two of you managed to send letters consistently.

After the recall, after seeing his face again, you felt like you came home. You loved each other, plain and simple. Not romantically, but in all other meanings of the word.

The sex was great, too.

That was another reason you two got along. You, as a beta, were not held down by anatomical or societal constructs. And though you went through ruts and heats, your body didn't discriminate when it keened for a good fuck.

Genji, as an omega, was not as lucky. A fact that you didn't consider until you got to his door. A fact that made your mouth water as you typed in his room code and saw him in the middle of his nest of blankets and pillows, mask removed, lips parted and panting, visible skin slick with sweat, eyes open and staring at you, unabashed, as he fingered himself to completion, pitiful whimpers erupting from this pink lips.

You dropped the soup.

"Anata~" Genji whined, muscles clenching and relaxing, "I'm sorry- I- I need-" he cut himself off with another long, pained moan.

You couldn't tear your eyes off of his steaming form. His vents were working overtime, allowing steam to hover around the floor of the room. The scene was nothing short of painfully erotic.

"Anata, would you- could you-" his hips bucked as he let another pained whine.

"Yes-" rushed past your lips in a sigh before he could even find the right words to finish his thought. This was nothing new, per say, but each time one of you participated in the other's rut or heat, it was just as intoxicating as the first time. You also wouldn't be surprised if this triggered your own rut- the suppressants you took weren't one hundred percent effective, and Genji's heats had a habit of effecting you in ways you couldn't describe.

You knew what he was asking. Neither of you wanted to be marked- you weren't ready yet. And you trusted each other implicitly. Not only that, but you were only a beta, and on suppressants. So no breeding, no marking, but endless pleasure and emotional fulfillment. Overall, it was an ideal setup.

But you weren't thinking about that now. You were just thinking about the beautifully slick cyborg omega in his nest in front of you.

Your clothes flew off of you in record time, peeling away your soaked underwear and running your fingers over your hips, rubbing your thighs and letting out a shaky breath before approaching the whining ninja.

You wasted no time sliding onto the bed and crawling up and onto him. Genji let out another loud whine, hips bucking into your thigh desperately. You grinned, toothy and feral, as you lowered your head to the junction of his neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply, practically purring at his thick, hot scent.

Your lips traced the machinery, the metal and sweat, your tongue slipping out to taste. Genji's hips bucked against your heat suddenly, catching your hip as he contorted to chase his own pleasure. You let out a low groan in response as he reached up and covered your mouth with his own, all teeth and tongues.

His hips were relentless in rubbing against yours as his arms grasped your back, fingers digging in almost painfully, desperation palpable. Even when you pinned his hips down under yours, attempting to take back control, he kept squirming and fighting.

So you bit him.

The cry that Genji let out was pure pleasure, his heavy, bionic cock weeping helplessly, twitching and straining against your hips. You growled around the mouthful of skin, pinning him down with your shoulders and hips, rutting against him. He let out a louder whine, fingers scrambling to gain purchase in your hips and back to press you more firmly against his length, desperation coloring his voice and actions.

You leaned back and grinned down at him, straddling his waist and sliding your slick heat against his hard length. Gyrating your hips, you sighed as he let out a cry and tears gathered in his eyes while his jerked his hips up, attempting to sink into your warmth. You grinned and looked down at your prey.

His not-quite-human cock weeped, the slick of clear, green-tinted pre-cum slipping out of his tip and sliding down his dick, coating his own hole, and collecting in a small puddle under him. You licked your lips at the sight, granting your love one last sickly sweet smile before spearing yourself on him.

With a shout, he came.

That never stopped you, of course. You rode him fast and hard as his cock jerked inside you, shooting sticky warmth into your heat until you were full. You groaned aloud at the sensation and brought your hips down harder, the contact making a resounding smack after smack, Genji writhing under you.

"Anata- anata, please, my knot, my knot," he rambled under you, his cock still hard. You let out a breathless noise as his hit your core, grinding against his hips desperately. You knew what he asked for, your right hand flinging out to reach around the surrounding pillows to find your treasure. You found a myriad of his toys, but couldn't find what you were requested of- until you saw a familiar sight.

You stopped your hips' movements, to which Genji sobbed in response, as you dug under the pillow in front of you to pull out a large, humanlike dildo from underneath familiar bedding.

You had wondered where your pillows went.

You lifted yourself, fighting against the ninja's desperate fingers, as you positioned your entrance over his cock again, facing away from his face, and instead towards his feet. You cut off his confused noises by slamming back down on his cock, starting a ruthless rhythm.

The ninja cried out again, hips attempting to keep up with your grinding, tongue lolled out, eyes half lidded, and pitiful noises coming from him throat as you fucked him into the mattress. You grabbed his forgotten lube, most likely dropped among the nest before your arrival, coating your fingers and his opening generously, before spearing him on a finger.

He released a low moan, hips still desperate to meet yours. You didn't hesitate to put in another, stretching him, scissoring his opening. At this, his hips stuttered and a whine came from his sore throat.

"Please, please, please," he chanted lowly, burying himself deeper in your heat with each jerk of his hips.

It was only with the third finger that he squealed.

"Anataaaaaaa~" Genji almost sang, his length hitting you deep, causing you to release your own moan. You continued to grind down on his aching length, skin slapping metal, down to the knuckle with three fingers in his ass.

Your hips stuttered against his. Your ends were fast approaching, and who were you to deny what your dearest cyborg ninja required? So, grasping the dildo, you lined the tip up at his entrance and eased your hips to hover over the head of his own length.

He couldn't even get a word out before your hips came back down sharply, enveloping his dick in your heat and clenching around him tightly as the dildo slid home in his ass.

He screamed, back arching and hitting your spot just right, making you dizzy and clench around him further. You began pumping the dildo in and out of your best friend, pressing in when your hips lifted off of him, and pulling out as you clenched around him.

This didn't last long, though, as the ninja under you cried and thrashed, calling for more and more. Just as your own core began to ache and warm with inevitable eruption, your thumb brushed against the button at the end of the dildo. Your hips came down once more to grind against his own, chasing your bliss as the dildo began to swell and knot inside of Genji.

Genji came first.

He screamed, fingers bruising your hips and ass, hips jerking against you and synthetic cum erupting from his length, filling you up, triggering your own orgasm. The warmth of his spend burned you, your heat fluttering around him as your end knocked the breath out of your chest, falling forward to brace yourself on his thighs.

You were sure the pair of you looked like quite the picture, spend leaking out of both of you, a knotted dildo buried deep in his ass, synthetic cum dripping out of him.

The room was saturated with smoke from his vents and panting from the both of you as you simply laid there for a handful of minutes, basking in the skin-to-metal contact between the two of you.

"Anata?" The ninja mumbled, drunk off of the pleasure of the knot.

"Hm?" You breathed, lips skimming lightly over the crease of his knee.

"Marry me?"

You both paused, necks craning to make eye contact. The two of you looked at each other seriously-

-before you both smiled and laughed.

You loved that damn robot cyborg ninja.

**Author's Note:**

> postspamum.tumblr.com


End file.
